


[Podfic] Screen control your mother(board)

by momopods (momotastic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Arthur is Merlin's tech support at work.





	[Podfic] Screen control your mother(board)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screen control your mother(board)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163137) by [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday). 



cover art by [annapods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/annapods)

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Screen%20control/%5bMerlin%5d%20Screen%20control%20your%20mother\(board\).mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:17:18 | 71 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4A](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Screen%20control/%5bMerlin%5d%20Screen%20control%20your%20mother\(board\).m4a) | (right click, save as) | 01:17:18 | 37 MB  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Screen%20control/%5bMerlin%5d%20Screen%20control%20your%20mother\(board\).m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:17:18 | 35 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  


**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this for the Podfic Big Bang 2016 but never finished editing, let alone posting. Thus, I'm entering it for this year's Podfic Big Bang! Thank you to [furloughday](http://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday) for granting permission, and waiting patiently for a year and a half while I get my act together. Thank you to [annapods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/annapods) for the cover art! Thank you to [MissSnowFox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) for the beta.


End file.
